In some circumstances it is highly desirable to provide a saw blade which can cut through various work materials without leaving a burr on the severed portion of the work material.
An example of a prior art structure intended to perform this function is found in German Pat. No. 635,034 in which the teeth are shaped such that the cutting edge is inclined and extends entirely across the width of each tooth. While the inclined edge is desirable, as a result of this rising edge, transverse forces are produced during the cutting process which have a disadvantageous influence on the cutting direction of the saw blade. Because of the fact that the tooth inclination is uniform in all of the teeth, and all of the teeth extend entirely across the blade width, the transverse forces tend to deflect the blade as the cut is made and it is extremely difficult to make a cut which is exactly straight.